How Park Jimin Loves Min Yoongi
by MinReri Kujyou
Summary: No summary hanya sebuah cerita dimana seorang Jimin yang menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi pada saat anniv mereka. Oneshoot/BL/MinYoon/DLDR


**How Jimin Love's Yoongi**

 **cast:**

 **Park Jimin Min Yoongi**

 **and another BTS couple (member)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Our Gods, Their Parents, Their Agency**

 **Warning: BL/Typos/EYD hancur/alur berantakan/DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan terangnya, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti dan saatnya untuk memulai petualangan baru. Sungguh sebuah suasana pagi yang indah dan menyenangkan.

Namun itu tidak terjadi pada namja mungil yang satu ini. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, dimana semua orang sudah bersiap untuk memulai kegiatan mereka, namun Yoongi masih saja menggelung dirinya dalam selimut kesayangannya itu.

Perlahan kelopak mata Yoongi terbuka, karena merasa terganggu dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk dari tirai kamarnya yang telah terbuka. Hei, sepertinya tadi masih tertutup. Siapa yang sudah membukanya.

"Yoongi-hyung selamat pagi! Cepat bangun hyung, ayo berangkat kuliah bersamaku"

"emm~ enyahlah kau Park Jimin! Aku masih ingin tidur. Tak bisakah kau tidak membangunkanku sepagi ini?"

"maafkan aku hyung. Ini sudah pukul 6.30 hanya tersisa waktu setengah jam saja untukmu bersiap. Cepat mandi ne~"

Seketika Yoongi membelalakkan mata sayunya itu lalu dengan sekejap meloncat pergi dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dari dalam kamar mandi ia terdengar seperti menyumpah serapahi sesuatu lalu berteriak. "Yak bocah! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? Park Jimin pabo! Jin-hyung~ Jin-hyung~"

"mianhae hyung, tidurmu sangat nyenyak aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu hingga aku melihat jam tangan yang sudah mepet barulah aku berani membangunkanmu. Mianhae hyung. Oh iya Jin-hyung dan lainnya sudah berangkat hyung, seperti biasanya hanya tinggal kau dan aku. Ia tadi juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Aku tunggu di meja makan ya hyung. Mianhae.. Saranghae hyung"

Dan pagi itu seperti biasa hal yang sama selalu terulang tiap paginya di dorm bangtan. Untung saja tetangga sebelah mereka bisa terbiasa dengan hal hal seperti itu.

.

.

 **Jimin PoV**

Ini aku Park Jimin, iya Jimin yang itu. Dan disebelahku ini Yoongi-hyung. Kalian tahu aku sudah menyukai Yoongi-hyung jauh sebelum kami dinyatakan debut bersama sebagai sebuah grup bernama Bangtan. Oh ya, pihak agensi telah memberikan izin kepada kami untuk melanjutkan sekolah dua tahun setelah kami debut. Dan ini adalah tahun pertamaku dan Taehyung tentunya untuk masuk kuliah. Dan lainnya, mereka sudah berkuliah tahun kemarin. Iya mereka adalah Seokjin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, Hoseok-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia masih sekolah tingkat atas, tahun terakhir tentunya.

Sejak awal masuk kuliah aku sudah terbiasa berangkat dengan Yoongi-hyung. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, aku terlalu khawatir untuk membiarkan hyung kesayanganku pergi sendirian. Jadi aku rela membiarkan masuk kelas dengan jam mepet demi hyung gulaku ini. Yoongi-hyung memang selalu bangun paling akhir-walaupun terkadang ia bangun lebih awal hanya untuk membantu Jin-hyung-yang tentu saja baru bangun jika aku yang membangunkannya.

Asal kalian tahu, besok adalah hari jadiku yang kedua dengan hyung gulaku ini. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Park Jimin ini adalah kekasih Min Yoongi? Tentu saja kalian mengetahuinya. Sungguh bukan hal yang mudah untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Yoongi-hyung. Aku harus rela berjungkir balik demi mendapatkan hati seorang Min Yoongi, yang pada akhirnya luluh juga dengan pesona seorang Park Jimin. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku sudah merencanakan kejutan spesial untuk Yoongi-hyung besok. Dan berhubung besok jadwal kami semua benar-benar kosong. Jangan bilang Yoongi-hyung dulu ya.

 **Jimin PoV end**

.

"hey bocah percepat langkahmu. Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini"

"nee hyungku sayang. Kajja!" balas Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi untuk diajaknya berlari. Dan Yoongi, lagi-lagi pipinya bersemu merah dengan setiap hal kecil yang manis yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

Akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan baik. Semua anggota bangtan pun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm, sebelumnya mereka menjemput Jungkook dulu di sekolahnya. Masing-masing anggota sudah masuk ke dalam dorm, kecuali Jimin dan Taehyung.

"hey Tae, kau tahu, besok adalah hari jadiku yang kedua dengan Yoongi-hyung. Bantu aku mempersiapkannya, aku sudah punya rencana bagus, kumohon."

"kau ini, tak bisakah mengatur urusanmu sendiri? Aku sibuk"

"ayolah Tae, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau minta jika kejutan ini berhasil"

"kau janji?"

"pastinya. Apa yang tidak untuk sahabatku yang absurd ini"

"yak kau! Baiklah aku akan membantu. Katakan padaku apa idemu?"

"sst! Jangan di sini bodoh. Ayo ke tempat lain." "terserahmu sajalah Park!"

.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

.

Mentari pagi kembali bersinar. Hari ini bangtan tidak ada jadwal apapun, kuliah sedang kosong, bahkan Jungkook pun juga sedang libur. Intinya hari ini adalah hari bebas bangtan. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Pagi ini ia bebas bergelung manja di kasurnya yang sangat nyaman itu. Dengan balutan piyama kumamon kesayangannya itu ia masih terlelap di dalam alam tidurnya.

Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasa ada yang hilang. Ia lalu meraba ke sampingnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup, namun hasilnya nihil. Seketika ia membuka matanya perlahan dan bergumam "Jimin, kau dimana?"

.

 **Yoongi PoV**

"Jimin, kau dimana?"

Aku rasa tadi malam Jimin tidur di sebelahku sambil memelukku dari belakang. Waktu itu aku masih belum tidur, jadi aku masih bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin yang naik ke tempat tidurku dan tidur sambil memelukku. Semalam ia pulang larut sekali, ketika aku mengetahuinya menghilang saat kami semua masuk ke dorm, yang aku tahu ia menghilang bersama Taehyung. Dan pagi ini dia menghilang lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk mengambil air, karena aku sangat haus. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dorm, nampak sepi menurutku. Yang kulihat hanya Jin-hyung yang sedang berkutat di depan kompor dan Namjoon yang mengganggunya dari balik meja makan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas di meja makan untuk minum.

"ah Yoongi-hyung. Kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi!" sapa Namjoon ceria.

"hn.. pagi. Pagi Jin-hyung. Emm~ kalian ada yang melihat Jimin? Semalam ia pulang larut lalu tidur disebelahku. Dan pagi ini hilang lagi. Omong-omong kemana semuanya? Tumben dorm sepi"

"ah, pagi Yoong. Kau mau kubuatkan sarapan apa? Oh ya setelah sarapan bersihkan dirimu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" balas Seokjin lembut-mengalihkan pembicaraan pastinya.

"iya Yoongi-hyung persiapkan dirimu. Waktumu tidak banyak." Sahut Namjoon kemudian.

"kemana? Kalian jangan bermain teka-teki denganku. Terakhir kali kalian berbuat begitu aku berakhir di... yah kalian taulah dimana. Jika tak mau menjelaskan aku tidak akan pergi." Balas Yoongi acuh dengan rona yang menjalar di pipinya.

"sudahlah hyung, ikuti saja. Nanti kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengikutinya." Sahut Namjoon yang langsung mendorong Yoongi ke kamar mandi. "yak leader sialan. Baiklah aku akan ikut, kau jangan mendorongku seperti ini Namjoon, iya iya aku mandi. Kim Namjoon sialan." Dan akhirnya Yoongi pun mandi dengan sedikit paksaan dari Namjoon.

 **Yoongi PoV end**

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Yoongi telah siap begitu pula dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan memakai pakaian yang senada. "akhirnya kau selesai juga Yoong. Ayo, ku sudah ditunggu." Ujar Seokjin. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menurut saja apa kata hyung tertua itu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil Namjoon dengan posisi Namjoon dan Seokjin di depan lalu Yoongi sendirian di belakang. Selama perjalanan-yang mana Yoongi tak tahu kemana tujuannya-Yoongi hanya terlihat diam dan melihat kearah jendela di sampingnya. Asal kalian tahu, Yoongi terlalu muak untuk melihat kedepan. Karena kedua sejoli di depannya sedang bergurau dan bermesraan sendiri, yang seakan lupa bahwa masih ada Yoongi di dalam sana. 'Park Jimin terkutuklah engkau. Aku merindukanmu.' Ujar batin Yoongi berteriak.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil itu telah berhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung keluar ketika mobil telah diparkir dengan baik, disusul dengan Yoongi kemudian. Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kafe tersebut, sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam mematung tak mengerti.

"Yoong, kau tak masuk?" ujar Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. "aku tak mengerti hyung, mengapa kau membawaku kesini? Bukankah tadi kau sudah membuat sarapan? " balas Yoongi bingung. "eh, aku masih lapar Yoong. Ayo!" balas Seokjin kemudian menarik Yoongi masuk. Sedangkan Yoongi lagi-lagi menurut saja.

.

"kau mau pesan apa Yoong?" tanya Seokjin.

"terserah Jin-hyung saja." Balas Yoongi seadanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pesanan mereka sudah datang. Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan lahap menghabiskan makanan mereka, namun tidak bagi Yoongi. Ia sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, menatapnya jengah.

"Yoongi hyung kami permisi sebentar ya." "hnn.. pergilah" balas Yoongi bosan. 'Park Jimin...'

.

.

"hai Yoongi-hyung..."

"ah eh Hoseok. Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau ikut aku sekarang hyung." Ujar Hoseok sambil menarik tangan Yoongi. "tapi Namjoon, Jin-hyung?" "mereka sedang bersenang-senang hyung."

Mau tidak mau Yoongi menuruti ajakan Hoseok. Lalu mengajaknya memasuki mobil ford Hoseok. Selama perjalanan –yang lagi-lagi Yoongi tak tahu tujuannya- Yoongi masih seperti tadi, yah benar, ia hanya diam menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong, bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan kekasih bocahnya.

Akhirnya Hoseok memecahkan suasana, "hyung? Kau diam saja? Memikirkan apa? Tumben sekali, kau biasanya sangat cerewet hyung."

"benarkah? Tidak juga" jawab Yoongi bosan.

Mobil pun berhenti di depan sebuah butik. Yoongi yang masih melamun pun tidak menyadari bahwa mobilnya sudah berhenti. "hyung, keluarlah. Kita sudah sampai hyung" ujar Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Yoongi langsung keluar mobil, diikuti Hoseok setelahnya. Yoongi hanya terdiam di samping pintu mobil Hoseok. "hyung? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk!" "hn.." sama seperti sebelumnya Yoongi masih saja diam seperti menggalaukan sesuatu.

Hoseok langsung menuju beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya sudah direncanakan untuk dibeli. "hyung, cobalah pakai ini." Pakaian tersebut langsung diterima Yoongi tanpa ada penolakan. Yoongi langsung masuk ke kamar ganti untuk mencoba pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Hoseok.

"hmm, sepertinya ini cocok untukku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau yang memilihkan ini adalah Jimin ya? Atau karena sekarang aku begitu mencemaskan Jimin? Jadi semua yang terjadi semuanya seperti berkaitan dengan Jimin. Ah sudahlah.." ujar Yoongi bermonolog ria. Setelah memakai pakaian yang diambilkan Hoseok tadi ia segera keluar dan menemuinya.

"hmm, benar juga. Itu sangat cocok untukmu hyung. Ayo kita pergi hyung, kau sudah ditunggu." Ujar Hoseok langsung berlalu. "Hobie, kau tidak membayar ini?" tanya Yoongi bingung. "ah itu, sudah ada yang membayarnya hyung. Kita disini hanya tinggal mengambilnya saja. Ayo pergi hyung." "eh hn.."

.

Mobil Hoseok kembali melaju meninggalkan butik tadi. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia merasa bingung. Mengapa ia harus memakai setelan seperti ini, nampak aneh pikirnya namun ia suka. Mobil Hoseok melaju sangat kencangnya. Sampai tidak disadari mobil tersebut sudah kembali berhenti. Namun kali ini Yoongi mengetahui tempat dimana mobil tersebut berhenti. Yah, mobil itu berhenti di parkiran apartemen dorm mereka. Kali ini tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung keluar dari mobil Hoseok.

Dilihatnya sekeliling parkiran tersebut. Di sana ia melihat mobil Namjoon 'ah mereka sudah kembali ternyata' pikirnya, lalu ia juga melihat mobil yang tidak asing lagi yang ia ingat tadinya waktu ia pergi bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin mobil itu tidak ada di parkiran. Yah benar, itu adalah mobil Jimin, Park Jimin, kekasih bocahnya yang saat ini sangat ia cemaskan –err lebih tepatnya sangat ia rindukan.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia melihat bahwa Hoseok telah meninggalkannya. 'mungkin dia sudah naik ke dorm' pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meninggalkan mobil Hoseok dan menuju lift yang ada di tempat parkiran itu. Ia sungguh kaget bukan kepalang, karena tepat saat pintu lift itu terbuka di dalamnya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yoongi-hyung~ ayo ikut kami~" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook berbarengan. "hyaa kemana?" "sudah ikut saja hyung. Tapi sebelumnya pakailah ini hyung." Ujar Taehyung sambil menyerahkan sebuah kain berwarna hitam pada Yoongi. "untuk apa ini Tae?" "sudahlah hyung pakai saja ini di matamu. Akan kubantu hyung" kali ini Jungkook yang menjawab bersemangat. "hm baiklah terserahmu saja. Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam ya." Balas Yoongi mengancam. "tenang saja Yoongi-hyung, percaya pada kami." Ujar Jungkook sambil memakaikan penutup mata itu pada Yoongi. "sudah siap hyung? Ayo ikut kami" kali ini Taehyung.

Dan lagi-lagi Yongi hanya menurut saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh dongsaengnya. Karena jujur ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi mereka, akibat rasa kalutnya terhadap jimin. Yoongi merasakan bahwa lift itu bergerak naik, dan tidak lama bel pada lift berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa lift telah berhenti. Dan saat itu pula ia merasa tubuhnya didorong –oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook tentunya- keluar dari lift dan menuju suatu tempat.

"nah hyung, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan buka penutup mata ini. Jadi persiapkan dirimu." Ujar Taehyung lembut. Entah mengapa jantung Yoongi terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Setelah penutup mata itu terbuka, hal pertama yang nampak adalah bukan hal yang asing baginya. Itu adalah pintu dorm mereka. 'jadi mereka menutup mataku hanya untuk membawaku ke dorm? Ada-ada saja anak-anak ini.' Pikir Yoongi. "Tae, Kook, kalian menutup mataku hanya untuk membawaku ke dorm? Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kalian lakukan selain ini huh?" ujar Yoongi kesal. "maafkan aku hyung, kami hanya menuruti perintah -aww" jawab Jungkook diakhiri pekikan, karena kakinya diinjak oleh Taehyung. "ah tidak hyung. Kau masuklah ke dorm dulu seseorang telah menunggumu." Ujar Taehyung. "tapi kan?" balas Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung cepatlah.." ujar Jungkook kesal lalu mendorong paksa tubuh mungil Yoongi masuk ke dorm.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Yoongi saat memasuki dorm adalah gelap, iya gelap, asal kalian tahu Yoongi ini cukup risih dengan hal-hal yang gelap. Namun tak selang waktu lama sebuah lilin menyala di tengah ruangan dorm. Tanpa ragu Yoongi menuju lilin tersebut, Yoongi terkejut karena ia melihat lilin itu berdiri diatas sebuah kue yang bertuliskan, 'happy anniversary?' pikirnya.

"happy second anniversary Yoongi-hyung!" ujar Jimin, iya Park Jimin yang itu, kekasih bocahnya Min Yoongi itu. Dan seketika itu pula semua lampu di dorm kembali menyala, yang mana menampakkan sosok Park Jimin dibelakang kue tadi, berhadapan dengan Yoongi. "Jiminnie...!" seru Yoongi senang dan langsung menghambur ke dalam dekapan kekasih bocahnya itu.

"wow, santai hyung. Kau merindukanku hm? Maafkan aku yang sudah meninggalkanmu seharian ini. Aku pergi untuk mempersiapkan semua kejutan ini" jawab Jimin sambil mengelus sayang rambut Yoongi yang ada dalam dekapannya itu. "oh iya sekali lagi happy second anniversary hyung!" ujarnya lembut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

Seketika Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Jimin. Lalu mencium bibir tebal Jimin sekilas dan berucap "terima kasih Jimin, kau memang selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Terimakasih atas semua perhatianmu selama ini." "sama-sama hyung." "emm, Jim jadi dari tadi pagi semuanya kau yang mempersiapkannya?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"benar Yoong, dimulai dari sarapanmu di kafe tadi" balas Seokjin.

"lalu pakaianmu di butik itu yang kau kenakan sekarang hyung" sahut Hoseok.

"dan kejadian di lift tadi hyung. Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal." Kali ini Taehyung.

"ini semua idenya Jimin bantet hyung, jangan marah padaku." Ujar Jungkook mengakhiri pengakuan mereka.

"kalian, pantas saja aku merasakan hal yang janggal sejak di butik tadi. Terima kasih semuanya.." balas Yoongi berkaca-kaca. "hyung, jangan menangis. Bagaimana kau suka?" ujar Jimin. "aku sangat menyukainya Jim, gomawo, saranghae" ucap Yoongi yang seketika menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jimin. "kau bilang apa hyung aku tidak dengar?" ujar Jimin menggoda Yoongi. "gomawo, saranghaeyo Park Jimin, kau puas?" jawab Yoongi di dada Jimin yang makin menenggelamkan kepalanya. "sangat puas hyung. Saranghaeyo Min Yoongi" balas Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang.

"hei kalian berdua, disini masih ada kami." Ujar Hoseok malas. "bilang saja kau iri Hobie-hyung. Lihat saja samping kanan dan kirimu" balas Jimin mengejek. Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan melihat Namjoon-Seokjin yang sedang berpelukan senang melihat Jimin dan Yoongi lalu melihat Taehyung-Jungkook yang bercanda sendiri dengan posisi Taehyung merangkul Jungkook. "yaa kalian ini tidak tau situasi sama sekali ya? Aku pergi dulu! Jangan cari aku." Jawab Hoseok yang langsung keluar dari dorm, diiringi tawa mengejek dari pasangan lainnya. "dasar jomblo!" ujar mereka semua berbarengan, dan dilanjut dengan tertawa bahagia bersama.

 **FIN**

 **A/n:**

hai, saya author baru disini. hanya sebuah fic pembukaan yang sebenarnya gaje tingkat dewa dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti. Annyeong~

Mind to Review?

Review juseyo~


End file.
